Because he asked me
by TeamDiNozzo
Summary: Something goes wrong on a hunt, leaving one of the brothers changed and asking something that they are typically against.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've pretty much gone on hiatus with my other stories. I have extreme writers block and, well, I don's see it clearing up in the near future. For those of you waiting for an update, I am so sorry. Its been a rough year. But, as school winds down, I should be able to hopefully get at least the next part of _WYS_ and/or done and posted. Maybe even _WN_. Alas, it may be awhile. Anyways, heres something that I've had floating around my head and quite frankly I'm still pretty damn hesitant about posting because I feel like you guys are going to feel as though I just don't want to finish my other ones. Thats so not true, I want to finish them, I just can't think of anything to write. Sadly enough I may just completely abandone one of them ): I just have no motivation to overcome this wall that has been put up. I'd love to hear your thoughts since this will only be my second attempt at a _Supernatural_ fic. Its short, but its a start. So, please bear with me. I promise I'm working on everything else, but right now this is what's currently going through my head.**

* * *

He could feel their eyes staring him down. He shifted slightly against the side of the car, their eyes watching his every move. He resisted the urge to turn around and glare daggers at them. He could understand why they were staring. Quite honestly, if he were like them, he'd stare too.

A man, a stranger, leaning against a black car outside an elementary school must be unnerving.

So instead of staring back, he simply adjusted his jacket and waited for the doors to open and the children to exit.

Not five minutes later the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and the children began to spill from the doors, running onto their respective buses or into their parents' arms.

He watched as the women who were previously watching him gather their kids. They resumed watching him after their children were safely tucked away in their vehicles.

_Probably think I'm some kind of perv. _he thought. He glanced back towards the doors, smiling when he saw who he was looking for. He knelt down on the ground, aware that the mothers were still staring holes into him, and held his arms out as the little boy ran into his arms.

"Sammy!"

* * *

**A/N: So? Should I continue...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I guess there is a liking of this story. So, here's the next chapter!  
The boys aren't mine, unfortunately.**

* * *

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around the little boy and picked him up.

"Hey Dean." Sam smile widened as he heard the giggles coming from the little blonde boy in his arms. "How was your first day of school?" he rested the five year old on his hip while he opened the back door to the 1967 Chevy Impala.

"It was great!" Dean said excitedly. "I got to talk about us in front of the class!"

"Oh really?" Sam smiled. He could still feel the other parents watching him. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that a few of the parents were pointing at him and whispering, a few were even staring, surprised that he was picking up a child. "What'd you talk about?" he slid the TMNT shell backpack off the little boy's shoulders and put him in his car seat.

"Our adventures!" he beamed up at his brother. His green eyes sparkling when the sunlight bounced off them. "And Unca Bobby. And Cas. And the Impala." Sam smiled. Of course Dean would talk about the car.

"Really?" Sam strapped his brother into his seat, the little boy swinging his feet happily over the edge of the seat. He walked around to the other side of the car and climbed in, placing his brother's bag next to him on the passenger seat. "Anyone else?" he asked as he pulled away from the school.

"Yeah!" he gave Sam a toothy grin. "My Sammy!"

"Your Sammy?" Sam couldn't help but smile. "What'd you tell them about your Sammy?"

"I said that you're the bestest big brother ever!"

Sam could feel the tears filling his eyes. He was still amazed at the innocence he seemed to possess.

"Hey, you wanna go see Uncle Bobby?" Sam asked, hoping Dean hadn't noticed the roughness in his voice.

"Unca Bobby!" Dean said excitedly making Sam smile.

Sam turned onto the highway and began the drive to the hunter's house. He pulled out his phone and dialed the older man's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Bobby, hey, its Sam."

_"Hey Sam." _he could practically hear the smile in Bobby's voice. _"What's up?"_

"Dean had his first day of school today."

_"How'd that go?"_

"Well, I think he wants to tell you." Sam let out a small laugh when he looked at his brother in the back seat, his little arms reaching for the phone.

_"Head on over."_

"We're on our way." he hung up and looked back at Dean. "Don't pout." saying that only made Dean's bottom lip stick out farther. "You can tell him when we get their."

That quickly perked up Dean.

"Okay." he turned at looked out the window, quietly humming _Dust In The Wind. _

Sam looked back at Dean once more before he turned back to the road.

* * *

**A/N: So? I know its short, but what do you think?**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So yeah. Its been a while huh? Well, here's the next chapter of _Because He Asked Me _**

**Wished they were mine but.../:**

* * *

Sam pulled up to Bobby's house only forty-five minutes later. He put the car in park and glanced back at Dean, who had woken from his small nap only moments before, and was now looking out the window excitedly.

"We see Unca Bobby now?" the little boy said while practically jumping out of his seat.

"We see Uncle Bobby now." Sam said with a smile.

"Yay!" Dean clapped his little hands together happily. When Sam reached the other door, he opened it and went to unbuckle Dean from his car seat when a pair of much smaller hands stopped him. "I wanna do it."

"You want to do it?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "Alright. If you need help, just lemme know. I'm gonna go see what Uncle Bobby is up to." he said. He picked up Dean's backpack and headed inside.

* * *

"Hey Sam." Bobby said as the taller mad entered the house. "Where's yer brother?" he asked, looking for the smaller Winchester.

"He wanted to unbuckle himself." Sam smiled. "I'm gonna go get him in a minute."

Bobby nodded. "So how was it sending him off to school this morning?"

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"God it was hard." he said softly. "I'm so used to having him running around the place all day. It was weird not hearing him ask me to play with him every five minutes or asking me if I'll lay with him until he falls asleep for his nap." he absently twisted the strap of the backpack in his hands. "Is it always gonna be this hard?"

Bobby placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed.

" 'fraid so.." Sam sighed again and looked over his shoulder and out the window. "Go get your brother ya idjit. I wanna hear all about his first day of school."

Sam smiled slightly and handed Bobby the backpack before heading back out to the car.

* * *

He looked over at the car and saw that Dean had his head bowed forward. He smiled slightly and knelt down so that he was level with his little brother.

"Hey Dean." he said softly. "Need some help?"

Dean just sighed and nodded his head slowly, not looking up at his brother.

"Hey, its okay." he turned Dean's head so that he was looking at him. "I'll show you how to get it undone, okay? How does that sound?"

"Okay." Dean said softly.

Sam smiled and set about showing his little brother how to undo his seatbelt.

* * *

Bobby watched the brothers from the window. He watched as Dean observed everything Sam did and slowly copied every movement. He found himself smiling at the determined look on the little boys face, laughing when he looked triumphantly up at his big brother when the buckle was unfastened.

He opened the door and picked up the little boy that came running into his arms.

"Unca Bobby!" Dean said excitedly.

"Hey Dean." Bobby said and led the Winchesters inside. "How was school?"

"Great!" Dean beamed.

Sam laughed to himself as he listened to Dean explain his day to the older hunter. It still amazed him that the once shy, quiet little boy that Dean had been at three, had become this energetic, outgoing kid. It seemed like a lot had happened in the past two years, a lot had changed.

"Sammy?" Dean pulled lightly on his pant leg, effectively pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he bent down and picked up his brother, placing him on his hip.

"Where Cas?" he asked. "I wanna tell him about school."

Sam looked at the blonde and then at Bobby. He had forgotten that he had told Dean he would be able to tell their angel friend about his first day of school.

"He's runnin' a little late." Bobby said, saving Sam from the long explanation about him forgetting. "He should be here later though."

"Okay." he seemed satisfied. He looked at Bobby and then Sam. "Can I have a snack?" he asked.

"Sure." Sam headed for the kitchen. "How's apple slices with peanut butter sound?"

Dean nodded happily.

Sam put him down and went about getting Dean his food.

"Why don't you go play for a little bit? I'll bring you out your snack in a few."

"Okay." Dean said and left in search of something to do.

Once Dean had left, Bobby approached him and leaned against the counter.

"How'd he take leaving your side today?" he asked.

"Hated it." Sam frowned at the memory. "He missed the bus so I had to drive him in."

"Well," Bobby pressed. "what happened?"

"As soon as the bus pulled up he attached himself to me." Sam's frown deepened. "He started crying and begging me not to send him away." his voice was quiet. "I felt awful. He promised he'd be good and never do anything bad again." he let out a humorless laugh. "He finally stopped crying after I promised I'd pick him up after school."

"Sounds like its gonna be rough letting him go for a while."

Sam nodded.

"I just hope its never gonna be this hard again." he picked up the plate of apple slices and headed out to the living room, where Dean was playing with a few of his matchbox cars.

Bobby watched as Sam set the plate on the floor and sat down next to his brother. Anyone who didn't know them and saw them like this would be able to tell that the two were as close as could be.

He watched as Dean smiled up at his brother before turning around to start preparing for dinner, the only sound, other than the chopping of vegetables, was the laughter of two brothers coming from the other room.

* * *

**A/N: So? Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So yeah...been awhile...-laughs sheepishly- Sorry bout that. My sister was hospitalized for the second time this year with only a six week gap between hospitalizations. This time for attempted suicide. So its been pretty rough here. She's home now though, and now we just have to worry about watching her and making sure we get the bills paid on time so we still have a house and electricity to keep us warm with just enough left over so we can eat.**

**I shouldn't be rambling about things like this. Sorry bout that. **

**So here's the next installment of Because He Asked Me. Thanks for being patient with me and my no updates (:**

**Disclaimer: if only, if only...**

* * *

Sam sat down next to his brother and placed the plate on the floor between them.

"Here you go, kiddo." Sam adjusted himself so that he was sitting with his legs crossed. "Eat those and maybe we can go to the park if Uncle Bobby doesn't need help cooking dinner.

"Otay." Dean smiled up at Sam. He picked up one of the seven apple wedges and dipped the corner in the peanut butter before nibbling on the slice as he continued to play with his cars. He handed one to Sam, silently asking him to play with him.

Sam took the car from his brother and smiled.

"Want me to play?" Dean nodded. "What do you say?"

Dean put his car down and signed to Sam.

_Please?_

Sam smiled.

"Okay." Dean smiled back at his brother and started to play with his cars again. Sam smiled and started pushing the little car behind his brother's.

* * *

Two fits of giggles and four apple slices later Dean was lying on his back, looking up at the devils trap on Bobby's ceiling, head resting in Sam's lap.

"Sammy?"

Sam stopped carding his finger s through Dean's hair and looked down at the little boy.

"What's up?"

"Where Cas?"

"He's running late." Dean frowned. "He'll be here soon."

"Okay…" he slowly sat up. "Can we go to the park?"

Sam glanced in the kitchen.

"You need any help, Bobby?"

"I'm all set here." Bobby poked his head around the corner. "I'm waiting on an important phone call. You boys go on ahead. Just be home in time for supper."

"Alright." Sam looked at the last two apple slices on the plate. "Finish your apple and we can go."

Dean shook his head.

"I done."

"You're done?" Dean nodded. "You can't finish two pieces of apple Dean?" the blond shook his head. "You gotta eat, Dean. It's not that much."

Dean pouted.

"I not hungry."

Sam sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle. Solely based on the fact that he knew that if he made Dean eat when he said he wasn't hungry it would end up coming up later. The doctors had said that he was small for his age, but very far developed in other fields. A small stomach was a small price to pay when he could be dealing with a child that ate him out of house and home.

"Alright." Sam picked up the plate. "Go get your shoes and jacket on."

Dean smiled and ran to get ready.

Sam walked into the kitchen and put the plate into the sink.

"Couldn't get him to finish it?" Bobby asked.

Sam shook his head.

"Kid barely eats." he shook his head again. "I'm surprised he has the energy he does."

"I'd think you would be more surprised at how he doesn't look like he's starving and have social services up your ass."

Sam laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah. That too."

"Sammy!" Dean called. "Can we go now?"

"Go take yer idjit brother to the park." Bobby ushered the elder Winchester out of the kitchen. "I'll try to get in touch with Cas."

Sam smiled, grabbing a juice box out of the fridge, and left with his little brother.

Bobby watched from the window as Dean grabbed Sam's hand and began to skip happily along beside his big brother. He watched as Sam smiled and said something to Dean. The little boy beamed and set off running. Sam waited a few seconds before running after the little one, bending down and scooping him up when he caught up with him.

Even from a distance, Bobby could hear the younger Winchester's laugh pierce the air. A sound he rarely heard when he had first met the boy.

* * *

Whoever is calling me at three in the morning better have a damn good reason. _Bobby thought as he dragged himself out of bed. There wasn't anyone who needed any help on a case that he was aware of and he had just nodded off into some much-needed sleep when the sharp ring of the phone woke him. He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone._

"_What." he asked, the annoyance clear in his tone._

"_Bobby? Its Sam."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Um…"_

"_What have you and yer idjit of a brother done now?" he all but yelled. There was a small, faint whimper on the other end of the line. Followed by someone's soothing voice. "What's goin' on Sam?"_

"_Can we stop by? I can't really explain over the phone."_

_Bobby let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face._

"_Yeah."_

"_Be there in an hour." and he hung up._

_An hour later there was a knock on the door. _

_Bobby got up off the couch and opened the door to reveal a panicked and disheveled Sam Winchester._

"_Where's yer brother?"_

_Sam looked down and behind him._

"_Its okay. Bobby's okay. You remember Uncle Bobby right?"_

"_Sam?" Bobby questioned._

_Sam bent down and picked up a little boy, no more than two, maybe three, with long blond hair and freckles scattered across his face._

"_What the hell happened?" Bobby demanded._

_The little boy shrunk away from the other hunter and farther into Sam's arms, whimpering slightly._

"_Shh, its okay." Sam soothed the little one. "He's just cranky cause I woke him up from his beauty sleep."_

"_The hell I'm cranky." Bobby all but yelled. "What the hell happened? Why the hell is Dean a toddler? What the hell did you boys do this time?"_

_The horrified and pissed off look that appeared on Sam's face was all it took to let Bobby know he had crossed some sort of line._

_The soft cries and tears that followed just added insult to injury._

"_Shh, baby boy, its okay." Sam soothed. He pulled his no little brother closer. "He didn't mean to yell." Sam glared at Bobby. "You gonna let us in or are you gonna let us freeze out here?"_

_Bobby wordlessly stepped back and held the door open for the boys._

_Sam walked in, still whispering comforting things into Dean's ear, and shot the older hunter an "I'll explain later" look. Bobby just nodded and went to start a pot of coffee._

_It was going to be a long night._


End file.
